


A Sailing Ship and Smiling Lips

by IneffableDepression



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also Lo is king because he's the eldest, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, And Deceit is a sweetheart!!, I'm surprised those weren't already tags, M/M, No Beta I Die Like The Illiterate I Am, Pirate Patton, Pirate Remus, Pirate Roman, Prince Virgil, Roman is not the captain btw, Royal Advisor Deceit, because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableDepression/pseuds/IneffableDepression
Summary: Roman Clovers loves sailing the seven seas with his amazing crew, (who he doesn’t really remember the names of unless it’s Remus or Patton), it’s the thing he loves the most in life, sure he wants to fall in love with a wonderful guy and then go on a date to cherry blossoms fields in Japan. But whatever he can deal with the resounding loneliness that takes hold of him while laying awake at night and thinking of the future. It’s not even a big deal! Yet an encounter in their newest travel destination may change that.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One

As a pirate you gain and loose many treasures, you go through many dangers, and, if you’re like Roman, you regret the fact that you let your brother be part of your crew every day. That last one is probably the worse part of the, _occupation_ to put it lightly, but as they say beggars can’t be choosers. And boy is he a beggar.

So here he is sailing across the seas with his brother, who, thinking back on it was far too excited for their future life as pirates than he should have been and far too ready to become captain of their ship. They were also joined by their childhood friend Patton, a way too happy-go-lucky sailor who is really the only other person Roman bothers to remember since they’re the original crew of the FSD. or the Fabulous Sea Dragon as Patton and Remus agreed to call it “Because it’s cool Roman, and it’s two to one.” Roman is pretty sure that had been the first time he’d seen Patton and Remus actually agree on something, but he supposes they may be a tiny bit right, although that thought would be ripped out of him when he’s cold and dead.

Anyways like he said, here he is sailing across the seven seas on the FSD. Now don’t get him wrong, he _loved_ the FSD and there is nowhere he’d rather be, hollow whining aside. It’s just, well call him a hopeless dreamer or what not but he’s always wanted two things, to be a prince (which considering his current path is not very likely) and to find his very own Prince Charming (which in theory sounds fairly simple but once they find out he’s Quartermaster Roman Clovers of The Fabulous Sea Dragon, they aren’t quite as interested, and those who are only want him for the money) so currently those thoughts are in the back burner and the FSD. is first.

With that in mind he needs to remind himself that murdering Remus would be a bad idea despite how much his annoying tendencies make Roman want to. Not only because he’s the captain (and his brother he supposes) but because he’ll face a lot more jail time than he would for just his pirating. Would it be extended if the person he murders happens to be his brother? Would he get a smaller sentence considering who his brother _is_? He’s not really sure but he would rather not risk it. Most importantly however is the fact that it would be far less enjoyable to be part of the FSD without his brother and Patton and him would probably end up stopping altogether.

“How do you think their monarchy would react to us?” asked Remus for what was probably the seventh time in thirty seconds.

“I do not know,” replied Roman gritting his teeth and reminding himself that murder is a big no no “I do not even know which kingdom that is. Why don’t you go ask Patton?”

“Oh but dear brother I find nothing more enjoyable than annoying you! Besides I don’t even know where Patton whe-”

“Leotonia!” exclaimed Patton after running up the deck stairs.

“Speak of the devil,” said Remus smiling his weird disconcerting smile.

“What about Leotonia?” asked Roman deciding that he had two options, he could either deal with being bothered by Remus or deal with being bothered by Patton and the choice was not even debatable at this point.“

“You don’t know about Leotonia?”

“Yes, obviously, I know of it Patton, I was just wondering why you were screaming about it.”

“Oh, yes, of course, well I saw the island ahead of us but I didn’t know which it was immediately, and you two would have been completely unhelpful in finding out-”

“Hey!”

“You know I’m right, anyways I did some digging and more boring sailing stuff and I’m fairly sure that we’re on course for Leotonia!”

“How sure?” asked Remus.

“I’d probably say a full seventy-five percent.”

“That’s fairly sure.”

Although Roman didn’t want to show it, his excitement at the prospect of the island being Leotonia was overwhelming. Leotonia is the best kingdom in the world (okay maybe not the _word_ but at least from what he’s heard it’s pretty high up there) not only because it is among the richest and most beautiful but because it has a wonderful royal family who protects it’s citizen’s as well as it can. And of course the prospect of not being persecuted (read: killed) for your gender, race, sexuality or anything else, is always welcomed.

“I mean,” spoke up Roman finally directing his words to his brother “we could just go check it out”

“Well it’s not like we have anything better to do so let’s just sail to that island even if it’s not Leotonia it should still be good for a couple of robberies and what not.”

“And if it is?” asked Patton “I mean they sound like nice people and we don’t really steal from nice people.”

“If it is Leotonia,” smirked Remus “then I think we’ve earned a vacation.”

~

“For goodness’ sake can my life be anymore aggravating”

Was the main thought looping through Roman’s head after arriving at Leotonia. Normally he would be thinking about how breath taking the city was or how utterly amazing the food smelled but as he should have expected after practically living with Patton and Remus for his whole life his hopes of a beautiful vacation were completely squashed within ten minutes.

After arriving at the beautiful island they alighted the ship and decided to take a look around before renting an inn for the duration of their stay. Within five minutes Remus was gone, another five minutes later Patton had also disappeared. So here he was completely alone in an unknown place (or well he was now fully sure it was Leotonia based on the giant welcome sign they passed when leaving the dock but that’s not the point) and with no money because Remus had taken it all.

“Normally people are not complaining about their life while standing in front of a pet store, but enlighten me what’s with your life?”

Roman slowly turned around mortified at the fact that not only had he spoken _out loud_ but that he was overheard _and_ that said person was _starting a conversation_ with him.

Oh and in addition to that Roman can now see that the before mentioned person is AN ABSOLUTE GOD GOOD LORD _WHY_ IS A GOD LIKE THEM TALKING TO A PEASANT SUCH AS HIM?! Now Roman had the full intention to reply to the guy but after seeing the deity standing in front of him the words were all slammed away from his mouth to a box in the corner of his mind, and then the box was shrunk, and then it was put through a meat processor, and then- well the point is, he could only stare speechless.

“Hello,” the guy said waving his hand in front of Roman’s eyes “Earth to pretty boy.”

Pretty boy?

Pretty boy?!

_PRETTY BOY?!_

“H- hello.”

Good job Roman you finally manage to croak something out and it’s literally the most boring thing in the world. Jesus Christ.

“Oh good I half though I may have been speaking to a possibly possessed statue,” the guy said smiling “I’m Virgil and I’m also guessing you’re not from here.”

“Roman, and no I’m just visiting with my brother and best friend but the _delightful_ duo decided to disappear from sight.”

“I’m guessing by the way you said delightful that they aren’t delightful at all.”

“Not in the slightest bit, calling them a _tornado_ would put their destruction rate lightly.”

“That’s really not good. If you’d like Roman you could come with me and I’ll try to help you find your lost two-men army.”

Oh god Virgil, _Virgil,_ _even his name is beautiful_ , is inviting him somewhere.

Wait a minute…

He wants to take him somewhere.

Somewhere he doesn’t know.

In a place he doesn’t know.

Alone.

Should Roman really be following a complete stranger to an unknown secondary location? But, hey! It’s not as though Roman is a damsel in distress. He has a gun. And he know karate. Well actually he doesn’t but if he says it _Virgil_ doesn’t know that. And he may not know karate exactly but he can fight. Meh he’ll probably be fine.

Probably.

Oh well.

“Sure, why not.”

“Come along then, I’ll even make sure to tell the driver to take the scenic route.” Replied Virgil while turning around to walk away.

Meanwhile Roman was scratching off a mental list about Virgil.

Beautiful? Double, no triple check.

Nice? Probably check (Roman highly doubts he’ll get kidnapped but he’ll still put a pin in a definite answer).

Rich? Apparently considering he has a personal driver.

Roman doesn’t really care about that last one but it’s still pretty cool.

“Watch your step.”

At Virgil’s voice Roman snaps out of his Virgil induced thoughts and realizes that they’re standing in front of a carriage. A very beautiful and fancy and _expensive_ one at that. With the logo of the Royal family?

Huh?

Roman stares at the logo for a good thirty seconds. Then at Virgil. And back at the logo.

Finally he speaks up, “Is this, yours?”

Virgil on the other hand is fairly distracted while talking to the driver so he only replies with a “Huh?”

“The carriage, it has the logo of the Royal family does it not?”

“Hm?” However when Virgil looks back at Roman and processes the question he just answers with a, “Oh yeah, I forgot you didn’t know, I’m Prince Virgil Aris of Leotonia.” He takes a deep sarcastic bow and then, “Nice to meet you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo!! I hope you enjoyed this little fic! It's my first multi chapter story so I hope it reaches your standards!! Leave me a comment!! I'd love to hear from you!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @[IneffableDepression](https://ineffabledepression.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Do not post my stories elsewhere without my permission! Thank you!


	2. Chapter Two

For what it’s worth Roman is very proud of himself. Not only was he completely cool with finding out that Virgil was a prince (he screamed his surprised and was one hundred percent ready to up and run away, but let’s ignore that) but he also managed to not make a fool of himself during the whole duration of the trip to the palace (he tripped while getting into the carriage and it took him thirty minutes to get out a coherent sentence, but let’s ignore that as well)

The palace was…

Well, calling it incredible would be like comparing a ruby to a stone from a pit with holes all over it. It had marvelous white quartz walls and marble pillars so high that you get a good idea of what being an ant feels like. The palace was extremely spacious, perhaps overly so considering the fact that Virgil mentioned that only he and his older brother (the king) lived there because even the servants are built houses in the town square.

Now Roman had been in many palaces considering his job, he’d seduced his fair share of princes and princesses in order to gain access to the palace and in order to steal their valuables, but this castle was like nothing he’d ever seen before.

It was breathtaking.

However that was not the main thing that caught his attention. What he was hyperaware of was that it felt like a very lonely place. Which in theory should have been obvious considering the knowledge he has of only Virgil, their advisor, and the king being the only ones who live there, but one tends to ignore things until they are right in front of your face so it was still a fairly big surprise.

“I’m going to go talk to my brother but I’m fairly sure there are two options for finding your buds, I could make a Royal announcement for them to report to the castle or I could send some guards to fetch them,” said Virgil once they were inside “or, if you’re feeling especially mischievous we could send some Royal assassins to kidnap them.”

That last part was highly surprising to Roman mostly because the way Virgil said it did not make it clear whether that was a joke or not. It had to be one right? Regardless Roman would rather be safe than sorry.

“I’m fairly sure most people would call that evil not mischievous. Anyways we’re definitely not going with that last one, but the first two would probably make my brother run away thinking he’s being hunted down.”

“Well he seems like a character.”

“Remus is, well, Remus is Remus, there’s no other way to describe him.”

“What about your friend then?”

“Patton is honestly probably running around screaming about how he’s lost his sons as he likes to call us, but if he were to be told that I was the one looking for him then he would probably calm down enough to come.”

“Well can’t we do the same thing about your brother?”

“Nah Remus would probably think I was captured and that it was a trap so he’d go as far away as possible and possibly come back ready to murder everyone in order to get me back.”

“Sounds like Derek.”

“Derek?”

“Our Royal advisor, if my brother, or I were to go missing he’d probably turn the world over looking for us. I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he made like a demon pact or something to find us.”

“How sweet?” Roman answered though more in a question than statement.

“Yeah when Dad died he became the closest thing to a parent even though he’s literally like a year younger than Logan, anyways considering what you just said we should probably think about what to do a little more before going to Logan.”

They stayed there shooting ideas back and forth about how to make Remus and Patton meet up with them until they heard the doors to the castle open.

“Virgil?” A voice called out into the castle.

Normally Roman would be questioning who this person was and if they were a threat to him but he was really stuck on the fact that this person’s voice sounded so purely professional. Which was mostly surprising because Roman didn’t know voices could sound professional, but as they say, you learn something new every day.

“Logan? Why are you using your professor voice you only do that while talking to Dee or some other cute g-ohhh”

At that moment Patton stepped in followed by a tall man in a black suit with gold accessories as well as another man in a dark blue cape with a star pattern and navy suit. Patton quickly noticed Roman and went running towards him. The man in the

“My Son!” he screamed before tackling Roman into a hug “I looked for you everywhere and I couldn’t find you and I’m the worst father ever I can’t believe I lost both my sons in less than fifteen minutes! Where is your brother? Have you seen him? Has he finally angered a hoard of hippos and been killed? Has he-”

“Woah-kay padre, calm down please. I have no idea where Remus is, I thought he was with you?”

“No! I thought he was with you! What if the hip-”

“If you’d let me interrupt,” said Logan, “There are no hippopotamuses native to Leotonia so I really doubt you’ll have to worry about that.”

“Oh thank god” replied Patton with clear relieve in his voice.

“Also,” spoke the man in the black suit, “why is it that the first thing you think of when you find out your son is missing is that he was killed by hippos?”

“You’ve never met Remus so you wouldn’t understand” answered Patton.

Virgil who until then was simply staring at the three new arrivals with vague amusement finally spoke up “Well then, we should probably search for him right? We wouldn’t want him to encounter anything akin to hippos now would we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus causing trouble like usual! Leave me a comment on what you think!! I'd love to hear from you!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @[IneffableDepression](https://ineffabledepression.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Do not post my stories elsewhere without my permission! Thank you!


End file.
